The Joker's Son
by Arlequinn
Summary: Remake of my first story. The story of the son of the Joker, and how he came to be the new horror of Gothan.
1. Prologue

Footsteps echo in the dark alleys of Gothan, a young woman appears, she holds something in her arms, something small and fragile, a baby, her only son. "It's all gonna be alright" she whisper to the baby "Mommy is gonna protect you" she seems to be trying to calm the baby... Or even herself, the rain pours stronger and she needs to take careful steps forward the simple stairway on the other side of the road, the metal signs besides it reads "Orphanage for boys St. Mary Mead". She walks up the stairway and puts the baby by the door, she stays for a while looking at him, tears attempt to fall from hey eyes but she whips them "No..." she thinks "I can't cry now, I know it's the only way to keep him safe!" the other side of her brain doesn't seem to agree, but she just ignores and rests a note close to the baby and rises to the doorbell, a single ring and she runs down the stairway and into the darkness.

Back to the orphanage, the doors open, and Mrs. Jennipher Mary Mead opens the door, she looks around, but no figure shows up, she thinks in just closing the door and going back to her warm bed, it was quite cold that night, the winters in Gothan were always like that, but a small cry catches her attention and she finally looks down and what she sees sadly do not surprises her, a baby left by her door, it was no secret that Gothan wasn't a place to rise a child, and most parents choose to pass this task to other persons, being it for good reasons or not, and the Orpahanage Mary Mead was used to this kind of thing. Mrs Jennipher picks the small human being up and notices theweat piece of paper falling down, she catches it in midair and goes inside, there she puts the baby on the table by the door and focuses on reading the note, it wasn't a long note, it was something that looked that was wrote pretty fast and searching to say the less possible, it said that baby's name was Brooklyn, and asked for him to be taken care of because his mom couldn't, by emotional problems. looked back to the baby, that now was looking right into her eyes, but not smiling, just staring as if he asked "what is going on?" or "where is my mom?", just picked him up and brought him upstairs, so he could have at least a bed to sleep.

A few blocks from there, in a small apartment close to Bludhaven, the baby's mom was sitting on the small table, now the tears could fall down, as she cried she wrote another in a piece of paper, this note was longer and she looked pretty concentrated on writing it, when she finished it she carefully put it on the door with some tape and walked to window, she looked back to the house for a second and jumped, and for first time on her life she felt free... Just like a bird. A man would arive at the house some hours later and not find his wife, he would call for her and see the note, the note wet with tears that read "I can't take this anymore, I discovered a few weeks ago what your uncle was doing, and what you was goind to do, I jus can't take this... I'm sorry. Brooklyn is safe, none is gonna find him where I left him... I'm sorry Jack, but this is too much... " The man ran to the window and looked down, now was his time to cry...

**Hi! This is actually a remake of my first fic.(wich was made in portuguese, so good luck reading it... it's also pretty... weird so that's your choice) So, what you guys think of it? Is it good? Does it need to get better? What would you like to see? Why am I making so many questions? Well, please leave it at the reviews section! And don't be so mean, pretty please, just be careful with your words. Ps.: It's small 'coz it's a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

- Fight! Fight! Fight!

The kids on the background yelled, Brooklyn wasn't paying attention, he was more worried with the one that had his arms pinned on his back, Henry, his friend Tobias was the one punching Brooklyn, it all started with Tobias tripping at the playground today, everyone laughed, but he had to pick Brooklyn.

Another punch, right on the stomach, Brooklyn's vision became blurred when he was kicked on his side, Tobias was about to give him another punch when a voice called out.

- What is going on here? - Mrs. Jennipher appeared, Henry suddenly dropped Brooklyn's arms, who fell on the ground. - Tobias and Henry, is it what I I'm seeing? Know what, don't even to explain, inside now!

Brooklyn could not help but smile, Mrs. Jennipher would always be there for him, his angel, Before he could notice he was laying down on a bed, he couldn't see wich because his eyes were closed, but he heard her voice as she cleaned him up and took care of the bruises, he fell asleep and the next thing he remembers is waking up on his bedroom with Mrs. Jennipher by his side, she smiled.

- Welcome back darling, how you feel?

- Kind of better, my side hurts a little.

- You will be fine soon, now just take some rest, would you?

He obeyed without arguing, Mrs. Jennipher was like his mother to him, all his life she was his only hope, the only good thing on his life, while laying on his side he started to dream, and remembered the time that Mrs. Jennipher told him about the night when he arrived here, how she said it was rainy and how she looked at him and knew he would get out soon, it would just be a matter of time, the time passed and now he was seven years old, but Mrs. Jennipher kept saying it and that the families of Gothan would soon see him.

When Brooklyn finally woke up from his dreamy sleep, it was already night-time, the moon shone on Gothan's black night sky. He wasn't feeling like going to sleep again, so he sat on his bed and stared at the sky, "Mrs. Jennipher was right, my side is feeling better now... But where is she? Hm, maybe she is sleeping, it's night-time anyways." That's what Brooklyn thought while the stars seemed to wink back at him, but suddenly the calming silent of the night was cut out by the sound of glass shattering and bullets cutting the air, Brooklyn didn't know what to do so he hid under the bed and waited for the sounds to stop, it took a while to happen, after the bullets sound ended another one began, the sound of punches being distributed by several person, "What's happening down there?" was the only thing Brooklyn could ask himself at that moment, when everything fell silent again he walked to his door and peaked at the hallway, everything was dark and all the doors were closed, how did none wake up with those sounds?! Was he dreaming them or something? No, it couldn't be, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and a light pain said to him it was reality, with that confirmed he slowly walked to the stairs and went down untill he could see the first floor, it was a mess: Some chairs were broken and the others were flipped and in different parts of the room, things that were supposed to be on top of the tables were sprawled across the ground, paintings were ripped apart and some fell on the ground as well and there was four men on the floor, they looked unconscious, "That's good, I would be in trouble if they were awaken", one thing though called for Brooklyn's attention, besides the four men was another one, and this one was big and had a bat disguise, he was scary but Brooklyn was so curious that he left out a small "Wow..." at the sight of the giant bat-man-thingy, of course it heard the child's voice and looked at him, Brooklyn froze in place don't knowing what to do untill he saw another body on the floor, and it was Mrs. Jennipher body! Brooklyn completely forgot about the giant bat and ran for her, as got closer and knelt besides her he noticed that she was lying on a pool of red liquid, he didn't quite understand why she was lying on that seeing tht it was soaking all her hair and clothes, he shaked her "Come one Mrs. Jennipher, everything is fine now, wake up!", no answer, "Mrs. Jennipher, it's me Brooklyn, the bad guys are unconscious, you can wake up now...", still not even a flinch, he shaked her harder while yelling her name, for some reason tears were falling down his eyes as he noticed she wasn't going to wake up, he gave up and sat on the floor, now looking at the giant bat, it was now looking at the ground, Brooklyn stared at him for a while and finally said "Why didn't you save her...?" the giant bat looked up as if surprised, Brooklyn asked again "Why did you let Mrs. Jennipher... Die?" the last world took some time to leave the boy's mouth, he wasn't letting him believe it was real... No, Mrs. Jennipher wasn't dead... It can't be... No, NO, **NO she wasn't dead!** That's what he thought while he cried over her lifeless body, the giant bat wasn't going to answer him anyways and it had already left. A hour later the cops arrived at the place, and found Brooklyn still knelt besides the woman body, the other kids on the orphanage were fine, just scared because of the loud sounds.

They took the children to the police station, but only Brooklyn was asked about what happened, he told them what he knew "I was sleeping, then I heard the bullets, everything went quiet so I decided to check downstairs, Mrs. Jennipher was there, the four men, and a giant bat..." he noticed that talking about the bat made the cop in front of him quickly gasp, but he didn't care anymore... She was gone... Just like his mom... Just like everyone else, he had none now, he was alone... Alone.

**I re-wrote this chaper for several reasons: First, it wasn't the way I wanted and Second, it was too short, hope you guys like this one better.**


End file.
